The present invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and, more particularly, to portable dispensing apparatus for dispensing periodontal medicaments, and irrigating periodontal pockets.
In the field of dispensing apparatus, it is often necessary to provide for the dispensing of varying metered amounts of a material. For example, it may be necessary to dispense different amounts of a solvent to dissolve varying levels of clogging material in a tube, or dispense difference amounts of lubricant to handle different types of machinery. All such applications have a common problem: Pre-determined amounts of a material from a single portable apparatus.
Portable apparatus exist for dispensing materials, but they have some drawbacks in certain applications. Metering of the amount of materials dispensed is sometimes difficult, for example.
A second problem with known apparatus is that of reflux, i.e. the return of material through the exit of the apparatus after the material has left the apparatus. This problem is especially acute in the field of periodontal irrigating apparatus, to which field the instant invention is particularly directed, in that the material which may reflux back into the apparatus may carry bacteria or crevicular fluids that contain contaminants.
Many portable dispensing apparatus are known, for example those disclosed in my own co-pending application, Ser. No. 864,034, filed May 15, 1986, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,653, 4,367,737, 4,381,778 and 4,512,769, each issued to Kozam et al.
Each of the referenced U.S. patents and application is directed to a multiple-barrel dispensing apparatus.
However, it is often necessary to utilize a single-barrel apparatus, i.e. one that dispenses only a single material therefrom. In these instances, it is merely necessary that the apparatus be relatively simple, and even perhaps disposable.
Such apparatus must be simple and inexpensive to manufacture. In addition, it would be preferable for the apparatus to be usable by more than one member of the same household, much as a tube of toothpaste may be used by an entire household. This desire is difficult to achieve, however, due to the reflux problem discussed above, since any dispensing of a material into a periodontal pocket may permit the reflux of contaminated crevicular fluids back into the dispensing apparatus.
My own U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,375 is directed to an apparatus for dispensing medications from a tube into periodontal pockets. This apparatus is useful in delivering medications from known containers in the form of tubes, but may not be useful in all applications. This device avoids the drawbacks of many prior art devices, but still does not meet all criteria for all situations.
There still exists a need for a simple and inexpensive apparatus for the dispensing of periodontal irrigating materials, that is capable of use by several members of the same household without the risk of cross-contamination.